


Dorothy Had it Wrong

by Wren_K



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_K/pseuds/Wren_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Ripple Effect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorothy Had it Wrong

Janet lay in the cool dark, trying to soak in every sensation that made this home -- her home. The soft flannel sheets that held off the chill of Colorado winters. Sam's steady breathing, radiating warmth from some inner furnace. The scent of her shampoo on the pillows. The scent of her everywhere. This was home.

She let her fingers wander over the folds of the bedclothes, just as she'd let them wander over Sam hours earlier. Trying to convince herself that this was all real. That she, herself was real. No longer the alien.

Truly home.

Dorothy had it wrong.

Even though there was no place like home, Dorothy of the books kept going on adventures. Left Kansas far behind. Some days Janet felt more like Toto than Dorothy. Just tucked into the picnic basket and taken for a ride. When everything she wanted was right here all along.

Sam was the one who couldn't wait to see the other side of the rainbow. She was her most luminous in the thick of it. Put the fate of the world on the line, and she was near giddy. The fate of every world, and she glowed.

Janet couldn't count the nights she'd waited alone in the dark; afraid Sam had given up on Kansas for good.

But here she was. Here they both were.

Only.

There was a place in the multi-verse where they weren't.

She supposed that on some level she known that possibility existed. Every possibility existed.

But there was a difference between intellectually 'knowing' and actually knowing. In seeing the surprise and sadness in her lover's eyes.

No, not her lover. Not in that reality. They'd never… Janet felt her throat tighten, tears welled. She wasn't certain how to feel. Should she mourn her own death. Or the fact that somewhere in the universe, there was a Samantha Carter who didn't love her.

When Daniel had told her of his Janet's death, her first impulse had been to run to Sam. To hold her and tell her everything. When they'd met at last, Sam's eyes had reflected joy at seeing a lost friend. Nothing more. Strange that should be more devastating than her own death.

Not hers. A different Janet entirely. She had to stop thinking like that.

This was her here and now.

With this Sam. Who did love her.

Janet reached out, fingers seeking something tangible. Something real that would bind her to this reality. Warm skin met her questing reach, the faint throb of life pulsed with the reassuring beat of home. This was Kansas, and she was no Dorothy.


End file.
